Adivina quién viene a cenar
by Muselina Black
Summary: Blaise Zabini no es un hombre de relaciones. Pero cuando su madre lo extorsiona para que le presente a su novia, debe recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Y la medida desesperada en cuestión es Fay Dunbar.
1. Ultimátum

_**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.  
_

 _Mi prompt para esta historia es el #52:_ _En el que Blaise necesita una novia de pega y Fay es su amiga. Lo cogí básicamente porque me encantan las premisas tipo comedia romántica, así que esta historia era perfecta para mí.  
_

 _En fin, aquí dejo el principio._

 **Adivina quién viene a cenar**

 **I**

 **Ultimátum**

 _ **Londres, enero de 2009**_

Había dos cosas que Blaise Zabini odiaba: las pasas y las cenas semanales con su madre. No porque su madre fuera desagradable, sino porque cada vez que iba a cenar a su casa, el joven se encontraba con la misma pregunta de siempre.

—¿Y cuándo me vas a presentar a tu novia?

A pesar de que el joven le había dicho en todos los tonos que no tenía novia, la señora Zabini nunca se rendía. A estas alturas, la pregunta y todo lo que implicaba se había transformado en parte de la rutina para ambos. Blaise no tenía novia y al parecer era algo que a la mujer le preocupaba enormemente.

Ahora, el momento elegido había sido a la hora de la pasta, que la elfina doméstica estaba sirviendo a cada uno en una mesa dispuesta con la elegancia habitual en la casa de la familia Zabini. A su madre siempre le había gustado comer con estilo, y eso significaba cubiertos de plata y cerámica francesa decorada con flores. El comedor de la casa en Derbyshire acababa de ser renovado por el mejor decorador de interiores del mundo mágico, que había decidido que el minimalismo era lo suyo. Las paredes completamente blancas servían de contraste para los muebles de ébano del juego de comedor.

Blaise nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a la decoración de la casa de su madre, que cambiaba dos o tres veces al año, según la temporada. Las ventajas de haber heredado de siete maridos y ser la dueña de un imperio de la moda.

—Mamá, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo novia? —bufó el joven a modo de respuesta. Después de haber respondido a esa pregunta tantas veces, empezaba a fastidiarle. Apenas su madre empezaba a discutir el tema, el joven se ponía en modo agresivo.

—¿Y yo tengo que repetirte que me encantaría tener nietos?

Blaise estuvo a punto de atragantarse. ¿Hijos? ¿Él? No, estorbarían su estilo de vida. Además, ni siquiera tenía treinta años. Aún tenía tiempo para preocuparse de esas cosas.

—Joder, mamá. Todas las semanas sacas el tema —dijo Blaise con frustración. Porque da lo mismo la cantidad de veces que le diga a su madre que no es asunto suyo, ella seguirá preguntando por el tema.

—¡Blaise, ese lenguaje! —exclamó su madre—. Además, es natural que me preocupe. Yo sólo quiero verte feliz, mi vida.

Blaise tuvo que morderse la punta de la lengua para no responderle a su madre de mala manera. No quería discutir con ella de nuevo, como hacía apenas un par de meses. Por el mismo tema, además. Así que se quedó callado y se concentró en la pasta en su plato.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una estupenda idea —dijo la señora Zabini después de unos segundos de silencio—. Te presentaré a una chica. Mi amiga Aurora tiene una hija que debe ser un par de años menor que tú. Seguro que te cae fabulosamente.

—No. Necesito. Que. Me. Ayudes. A. Buscar. Una. Cita —respondió el joven, levantando la vista de su plato—. De verdad, estoy bien.

—Pero esta chica…

—¡Pero nada! Mamá, no necesito que me ayudes en ese ámbito. Tengo todas las citas que quiero tener.

—¿Y por qué no tienes novia, entonces?

Blaise sintió deseos de golpearse la cabeza con la mesa. ¿Cómo podía ser su madre así de porfiada? No quería tener una novia porque no estaba dispuesto a amarrarse a nadie. Mucho menos a una chica que seguro que querría casarse lo antes posible. Así eran todas las chicas de su edad, incluida Pansy. Especialmente Pansy, que llevaba meses histérica porque Millicent iba a casarse y ella no.

—Hagamos un trato, Blaise querido —sugirió su madre, dejando los cubiertos en su plato y mirándolo como si se tratara de un nuevo socio de negocios—. Tú preséntame a una chica que te guste y yo te dejaré en paz.

Blaise alzó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de trato era ése?

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

—Que si para la boda de Millicent Bulstrode no tienes una novia, yo podré invitar a una chica para ti. Una cita a ciegas, vamos. Y me refiero a una novia seria, no una cita sólo para la boda, Blaise —dijo rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Su madre era una mujer decidida. No por nada se había casado siete veces. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no era nada fácil quitársela. Blaise debería haber adivinado cómo terminaría todo eso hacía semanas. Tarde o temprano, su madre lo llevaría a un callejón sin salida y lo acorralaría ahí.

Así, lo había dejado sin opciones.

—Vale, mamá. Lo que tú digas —soltó resignado. Con ese ultimátum, no había nada que pudiera hacer para resistirse.

Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora desde el otro lado de la mesa, contenta de haberse salido con la suya. Blaise conocía esa sonrisa perfectamente, pero ya había perdido esa batalla. Sólo le quedaba buscar a alguien que aceptara ser su novia de mentira por unas semanas. Tampoco era demasiado. Cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de la cita a ciegas que le proponía su madre.

Porque una cita a ciegas organizada por Constance Zabini tenía las mismas probabilidades de salir bien que las de que Malfoy no hablara de Potter. Cero.

-o-

Blaise estaba en un callejón sin salida. Ya le había dicho a su madre que buscaría una novia. Lo que por supuesto significaba que buscaría a una chica que fingiera ser su novia. Había repasado y descartado a todas sus amigas. ¿Pansy? Su madre seguramente sabría que eso no podía ser verdad. Lo habían intentado en el pasado, pero estaban destinados a ser amigos. ¿Susan? Descartada de buenas a primeras. La última vez que se habían acostado había sido un desastre. ¿Daphne? Su relación con el idiota de Davies estaba viento en popa. Iban a casarse a fin de mes, por lo que él sabía. Astoria y Draco acababan de casarse. Tracey Davis estaba con Finnigan (¿quién hubiera esperado _eso_?).

¿Qué había sido de Fay Dunbar? La chica estaba en su año en Hogwarts, pero en Gryffindor. Era la única amiga que Zabini había hecho en esa casa, donde todos parecían mirarlo con desprecio. Fay era un tanto distinta al Gryffindor promedio, sin la actitud arrogante de prácticamente todos los miembros de la casa.

Blaise se sonrió. Aunque nunca había sido cercano con Fay, los dos habían mantenido el contacto. Y más importante, nunca se había acostado con ella. Lo que significaba que su amistad era estrictamente platónica y por tanto, nada podía salir mal si los dos fingían salir durante un tiempo. No había nada entre ambos que pudiera hacer que la situación se volviera incómoda.

Fay Dunbar era la solución perfecta.

La chica era una excelente jugadora de Quidditch —por alguna razón, nunca había estado en el equipo de Hogwarts— y apenas se había graduado, los Chudley Cannons la habían contratado para jugar con ellos. Actualmente jugaba en las Flechas de Appleby, que habían cambiado recientemente de dueños y estaban buscando volver a sus años de gloria. Desde 1932, cuando el equipo había ganado el campeonato europeo.

Blaise miró su reloj. A esta hora, su amiga debía estar en el estadio entrenando. Podía aparecerse en Appleby e invitarla a comer algo antes de pedirle el mayor favor de su vida. Suavizarla con comida iba a servir para que accediera a ayudarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su varita y se Apareció en el pueblo del norte de Inglaterra. Appleby era uno de esos pueblos en los que había una población mágica relativamente importante y contaba con un equipo que había sido fundado en 1612 y que había visto sus años de gloria hacía mucho tiempo.

El estadio estaba en la zona mágica del pueblo. Al verlo llegar, el portero le preguntó el nombre. Ante su respuesta, le faltó poco para hacerle una reverencia. Blaise se había hecho un nombre en el mundo de las escobas, transformándose en el gerente más joven de la empresa Cometas. Gracias a él, las escobas habían vuelto a su renombre antiguo y habían creado nuevos modelos que rivalizaban con los modelos de Saetas de Fuego.

En la cancha, los jugadores estaban terminando el entrenamiento. El encargado le indicó que se podía acercar a la zona donde se encontraba el palco reservado, que era una habitación pequeña con un enorme ventanal, donde se podía ver la cancha sin exponerse a las inclemencias climáticas.

—Ahí podrá ver bien el entrenamiento —le indicó. Blaise se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó en ella. No se tardó en encontrar a Fay, que volaba rápidamente. La chica pasó frente a la ventana, aferrándose a su escoba y haciendo un loop antes de coger la quaffle frente a las narices de otro jugador. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, Fay salió disparada hacia los aros del otro lado del campo, esquivando las bludgers y metiendo un gol.

El entrenamiento siguió así por un buen rato. Blaise podía recordar la primera vez que descubrió que a Fay le gustaba el quidditch. A Flora Carrow, su novia del colegio, se le había quedado su bufanda en el estadio y él había sido lo suficientemente caballero como para ofrecerse a ir a buscarla, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia. Ahí se había encontrado con una chica de Gryffindor que estaba desafiando a los elementos mientras lanzaba una quaffle y volaba por el campo. Con la escasa visibilidad, había terminado aterrizando en las gradas junto a él. Así había empezado una amistad que no se había acabado ni siquiera con los Carrow a cargo del colegio, aunque los dos habían estado en lados diferentes.

Al ver que el entrenador llamaba a sus jugadores, Blaise decidió bajar para hablar con Fay. La chica aterrizó al mismo tiempo que él llegaba abajo, desmontando de su escoba con un salto rápido. Sin ver al joven, se abalanzó sobre una botella de agua. Llevaba el cabello muy corto, como un chico. Le quedaba bien. La chica se acomodó la escoba al hombro para entrar a los camarines, pero en ese momento, vio a Zabini.

—¡Fay! —la saludó con entusiasmo, acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios. La chica le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Blaise —le contestó, sin una pizca de entusiasmo mientras dejaba su escoba a un lado sobre una banqueta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —añadió llevándose las manos a las caderas y alzando una ceja.

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi amiga? —preguntó él, sonriendo. Ella no sonrió de vuelta.

—Nunca hemos sido tan cercanos como para que te aparezcas en el estadio a «saludarme» —replicó—. Tú necesitas algo y no engañas a nadie, Blaise.

—Me duele que digas eso de mí —dijo él, llevándose una mano al corazón y haciendo un gesto de sentirse dolido—. Yo siempre he sido un buen amigo para ti, ¿o no?

—Joder, Blaise. ¿Qué quieres? —bufó ella—. Por favor, dilo rápido. Quiero irme a casa. Estoy exhausta.

—Creo que prefiero hablarlo con una cena. ¿Te parece? —dijo él. Pudo ver que ella lo dudaba por unos momentos, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella—. Vamos —insistió él—, será divertido. Hace mucho que no salimos.

—Me pregunto por qué será eso —dijo ella con sorna—. Vale. Dame un rato para ducharme y vamos.

—Eres estupenda, Dunbar. ¿No te lo digo lo suficiente?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de coger su escoba y dirigirse a los camarines. Blaise se acercó a las oficinas a hablar con el gerente del equipo. A lo mejor Cometa podía patrocinar al equipo, si se animaban a probar las nuevas escobas. Para cuando salió de la oficina, Fay estaba esperándolo. Llevaba jeans desgastados y un abrigo muggle negro sobre un sweater que claramente le quedaba grande.

—¿Vas a ir a cenar así?

—Disculpa, no traje todo mi clóset al entrenamiento —bufó ella a modo de respuesta—. Ahora, ¿vamos a cenar?

Blaise entendió. Su amiga tenía hambre.

-o-

—Ni muerta, Zabini.

La chica estaba obviamente irritada. Blaise la había llevado a un restaurant nuevo en el Callejón Diagon, especializado en hamburguesas y comida rápida muggle. No era muy su estilo, pero suponía que a Fay le podía gustar. Además, todo el mundo decía que era excelente. Blaise no estaba seguro de compartir esa opinión. Pero él siempre había tenido gustos más sofisticados.

—Pero no me has escuchado… mi madre me dijo… —empezó a decir Blaise, pero Fay lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—¡No voy a fingir ser tu novia para que tu madre te deje en paz! —protestó fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Qué crees que soy?

—Mi amiga —respondió él, bajito. Ella lo miró de una forma que parecía decir que lo que ambos compartían distaba mucho de ser amistad. Aunque lo era, a falta de una palabra mejor—. Además, creo que me debes una.

Fay lo miró con una mueca divertida, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó entornando los ojos—. Yo no recuerdo que me hayas hecho un favor en los últimos años.

—Te salvé el culo en Hogwarts.

—¿Cuándo? —Fay se había cruzado de brazos y lo estaba mirando con una expresión irritada.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Estabas haciendo una de tus estúpidas pintadas y te cruzaste conmigo, cuando estaba la patrulla de los Carrow. Y en vez de delatarte, te dejé ir.

—Porque eres mi «amigo», Zabini. ¿No?—Bufó ella de malos modos—. ¿Y de verdad estás comparando estas dos situaciones? Porque si mal no recuerdo, yo estaba arriesgando mucho más que tú ahora. Tú viste lo que los Carrow le hacían a los que se resistían. No creo que tu madre sea la mitad de mala que ellos.

—Eso es porque no la conoces —replicó él por lo bajo, al tiempo que daba un sorbo a la cerveza que había pedido—. Por favor, Fay. Te juro que nunca más te pediré otro favor en mi vida. Es sólo para librarme de mi madre por un rato. Te juro que no tendrás que hacer nada que no quieras.

La joven lo miró como si dudara acerca de sus palabras. Después de unos segundos larguísimos, la joven puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con resignación.

—Vale, como sea. Pero tengo mis límites. Uno: ni se te ocurra ponerme un sobrenombre idiota —dijo con una mirada que le dejó claro a Zabini lo que pasaría con él si osaba darle un apodo de novia—. Y dos: pobre de ti si me metes la lengua en un beso. Sólo labios. ¿Te parece?

—Dos condiciones perfectamente aceptables, Dunbar. Felicidades, te has ganado tener de novio a Blaise Zabini —dijo extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa para estrechársela.

—No te creas tanto —fue lo único que dijo mientras le devolvía el apretón de manos—. Seguro que podría conseguir a alguien mejor.

* * *

 _En la petición decía que era mejor si Blaise insistía, pero decidí que Fay aceptara después de un rato de ruegos. ¿Por qué? Básicamente porqu funciona mejor para la narración así. Y sí, Blaise usando el año de los Carrow a su favor fue parte de lo que convenció a Fay. Después de todo, es Gryffindor y tiene una brújula moral muy enfocada._

 _En fin, nos veremos en un par de días con el próximo capítulo._

 _¡Hasta entonces!_

 _Muselina_

 _P.D.: Si no me equivoco, ¡este es el primer Fay/Blaise en español!_


	2. Mentiras

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece y no gano nada con escribir esto._

 _Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. A ver si les gusta. Muchas gracias a **Kaoru Black** (que también es quien creó el prompt en el que se basó esta historia) y a **Samantha Friki Black** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Ojalá que disfruten este también. También agradezco a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a quienes la han leído en las sombras._

 **Adivina quién viene a cenar**

 **II**

 **Mentiras**

—Cariño, ¿a qué debo tu visita? —La señora Zabini sonrió al ver a su hijo entrar a su oficina sobre la tienda en el Callejón Diagon—. No es jueves y esta es mi oficina.

El despacho de su madre estaba tan bien decorado como su casa. Muebles de buena factura, todo en blanco y negro, con algunos toques de color en la alfombra y los cojines del sofá. Aunque todos el mundo decía que Constance Zabini era sólo una cara bonita con buen ojo para los maridos, muchos de ellos se olvidaban de que además de eso, era una empresaria exitosa. Su buen olfato para los negocios era el principal pilar de su fortuna —aunque sus difuntos maridos habían aportado bastante— y era conocida en el ambiente por ser despiadada.

Blaise se dejó caer en una silla frente a su madre. Sabía que la exasperaba cuando él se demoraba en decirle algo. Después de todo, siempre había sido una obsesiva por el control en prácticamente todos los aspectos de su vida.

—Vamos, Blaise. Dilo de una vez.

El joven sonrió y respiró hondo.

—Sólo quería decirte que mi novia y yo iremos a la boda de Millicent y no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—¿Tu novia? —Constance alzó una ceja incrédula—. Pensé que no tenías novia. ¿Cómo es que apareció una tan rápidamente?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que acabamos de concretar. El otro día no quería ilusionarte, porque no estaba seguro de que lo nuestro fuese a durar.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió su madre con una mueca incrédula—. Ya veo… Me sorprende que no hayas mencionado nunca que estuvieras viendo a una chica.

—No queríamos hablar mucho de nuestra relación —inventó Blaise a la rápida. Obviamente, su madre no se estaba comprando esa excusa.

—Ya veo —la señora Zabini se llevó una mano al mentón y le sonrió a su hijo de una forma que al joven no le gustó nada—. Vaya, te has olvidado de lo más importante, cariño. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso la conozco?

—No lo creo —musitó él. No podía imaginarse un escenario en el que su madre se cruzara con Fay Dunbar. Sus vidas eran diagramas de Venn que nunca iban a interesectar. Constance Zabini era una mujer elegante y refinada, mientras que Fay era básicamente todo lo contrario. Blaise incluso recordaba que para el baile de Navidad en su cuarto año, la chica había ido con una túnica de gala que evidentemente no había comprado ella y el pelo en una cola de caballo. Se veía como disfrazada y él se lo había hecho notar cuando la había sacado a bailar, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la adolescente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una estupidez, que seguramente ella estaba tan insegura como todos los demás y su comentario burlón acerca de su atuendo sólo había servido para cabrearla.

—Bien, entonces… ¿Quién es esta chica misteriosa?

—Fay Dunbar. Estaba en mi año en Hogwarts, pero en Gryffindor —explicó él. Su madre hizo un gesto de interés. Seguramente se preguntaba cómo era que su hijo estaba saliendo con una Gryffindor, cuando todo el mundo sabía que esas casas no se llevaban ni por error. Aunque claro, después de Hogwarts las cosas cambiaban. ¿Tracey Davis no estaba saliendo con Seamus Finnigan? Llevaban siglos juntos, según Blaise creía recordar.

—Seguro que es una chica encantadora —dijo ella con el tono de alguien que no creía en sus palabras en lo absoluto—. Bueno, supongo que la espero el jueves a cenar con nosotros, ¿no?

—¿Perdón? —El joven se incorporó en la silla, mirando a su madre de hito en hito—. Madre, no sé si ella va a poder. Verás, su trabajo es muy exigente. Juega en las Flechas de Appleby.

—Vaya, una atleta. En fin, dile que espero verla el jueves —dijo su madre con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que esa sería la última palabra al respecto—. Ahora, cariño, no quiero echarte, pero tengo una reunión importante. Y seguro que tú también tienes cosas que hacer.

Blaise se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla. Siempre que se juntaba con ella terminaba con la misma impresión: de que acababan de convencerlo de hacer algo que nunca había querido.

Y ahora tocaba convencer a Fay de ir a la dichosa cena.

-o-

Fay había aceptado a regañadientes, bajo la promesa de que todo terminaría temprano. Blaise no la culpaba en lo absoluto. Nadie que quisiera pasar el tiempo con su madre por voluntad propia le parecía alguien digno de confianza. O en sus cabales.

—¿Muy mal? —le había preguntado la chica cuando él había ido a buscarla a su casa, un departamento en Carlisle. Llevaba un vestido negro muy sencillo y un broche plateado en su corta melena—. Tu madre va a odiarme.

—Te diría que no, pero la verdad es que es probable. Pero a lo mejor tienes suerte. Después de todo, eres la primera chica a la que llevo a casa. Y creo que no existe nadie que haya podido predecir la respuesta de mi madre ante cualquier cosa.

Fay había alzado una ceja que decía que no le creía nada.

—Okay, voy a fingir que te creo.

—Es verdad. Yo… no hago esa cosa de las relaciones. No va conmigo —se había excusado él encogiéndose de hombros—. En serio, te ves bien. Me gusta tu corte de pelo. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Era verdad. A diferencia de su túnica de gala de los catorce años, Fay se veía natural en ese vestido. Y el pelo corto le permitía controlarlo más fácilmente. También ayudaba que ya no fuera una adolescente incómoda con su cuerpo.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero gracias —había dicho ella al tiempo que cogía un abrigo—. ¿Me prometes que estaré de vuelta antes de las once?

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Vale. ¿Vamos?

Ahora, frente a la casa de la madre de Blaise, Fay parecía más nerviosa que antes. Blaise se limitó a sonreírle y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. Aunque esas palabras las había dicho más para sí mismo que para ella. Después de todo, era su madre de la que estaban hablando.

Constance les abrió la puerta, en lugar de mandar a un elfo doméstico que lo hiciera. Al ver a Fay, la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió.

—Hola, cariño —saludó a su hijo mientras los hacía pasar al hall y le daba dos besos en las mejillas al joven—. Tú debes ser Fay —dijo antes de darle dos besos también a la chica—. Diría que Blaise me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero sería una vulgar mentira. ¿Puedes creer que sólo te mencionó hace un par de días? Debo decir que me pareció que eligió un momento terriblemente conveniente para hacerlo.

—Madre —Blaise levantó una ceja de advertencia.

—Bah, esos son detalles que no tienen importancia —dijo ella con un gesto de la mano—. Lo importante es que estás aquí y podemos conocernos mejor. Seguro que será una experiencia fascinante.

Fay asintió débilmente con la cabeza. La señora Zabini les indicó que le entregaran sus abrigos y pasaran a la sala.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, Fay, cariño? Tengo vino de elfos y whisky de fuego. Ah, y por favor siéntate. No es necesario que te quedes de pie.

Blaise dio un respingo al escuchar a su madre referirse a la chica con un apodo cariñoso. Fay no parecía demasiado cómoda, pero estaba poniendo buena cara ante la situación.

—Whisky estará bien —musitó Fay. El joven dijo que quería lo mismo y se sentó junto a Fay en un sofá. Su madre les pasó los tragos y se sentó frente a ellos con una copa de vino de elfos en la mano.

—Blaise me dijo que eres jugadora de quidditch —dijo finalmente—. Pero recuerdo si me contó en qué posición jugabas. Seguramente no, este hijo mío es un desastre para comunicarse, ¿no te lo parece?

—Sí, claro —murmuró ella con una mirada de reojo a Blaise, al que lo único que se le ocurrió fue cogerle la mano—. Soy cazadora, señora Zabini.

—Oh, querida. No es necesario ser tan formal. Puedes llamarme señora Zabini —contestó ella—. Me encantaría verte jugar un día de estos. Nunca pensé que mi nuera sería una jugadora de quidditch. Siempre pensé que Blaise tenía otro gusto.

—Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Fay me desvió los esquemas —dijo rápidamente el joven dirigiéndole a la joven una mirada que esperaba que fuese convincente como mirada de enamorado.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron?

—Éramos compañeros en Hogwarts —respondió Blaise antes de que Fay pudiera abrir la boca—. En algunas clases, claro. ¿Pociones?

—Sí, Snape siempre nos quitaba puntos por culpa de Potter —comentó Fay, que lo miraba con extrañeza—. Pero claro, en esa época no éramos amigos. ¿Cuándo fue que nos reencontramos, Blaise?

—En el Caldero Chorreante, ¿no? Te invité un trago y me mandaste a la mierda —siguió él, agradeciendo que Fay fuera una chica rápida y estuviera lista para seguirle la corriente—. Y claro, me gustaste desde ese momento.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? —interrumpió la señora Zabini.

—¿Hace seis meses? —preguntó Fay mirando a Blaise.

—Sí, algo así. ¿Pero quién cuenta eso? Lo importante es que nos reencontramos —dijo el joven con una sonrisa forzada.

—Por supuesto —dijo su madre alzando la copa frente a ellos—. ¿Por qué no pasamos a la cena?

-o-

La cena no había terminado tan bien. Al menos su madre no había dicho nada acerca de no creerse la historia. Pero había insistido en que tenía que ir a un partido de Fay. Tanto, que la chica había terminado por invitarla a su partido de la semana siguiente. Blaise no recordaba haber llevado nunca a su madre a un partido de quidditch. De hecho, no creía que le gustara.

—¿Dónde están nuestros asientos? —preguntó Constance, mientras su hijo la guiaba por los pasillos del estadio—. Espero que Fay nos haya conseguido una buena ubicación.

—Por supuesto, madre. ¿Acaso crees que ella no te daría lo mejor? Me parece que estamos en el palco de lujo, junto con los auspiciadores.

—¿Ah, sí?

Aún quedaba media hora para que el partido empezara y después de dejar a su madre en sus asientos, Blaise se disculpó y se dirigió a los camarines del equipo. Tocó la puerta y un chico la abrió, alzando una ceja al verlo.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó. Llevaba el uniforme de las Flechas, celeste y plateado. Blaise reconoció a Mike Lang, uno de los golpeadores.

—Necesito ver a Fay. Dile que Blaise está aquí.

—¿Blaise? —El nombre claramente le sonaba familiar y una sonrisita burlona apareció en el rostro del joven. El aludido se imaginó que Fay se había quejado acerca de su arreglo.

—Déjalo pasar —dijo la voz de Fay desde adentro. La puerta se abrió y el joven entró en los camarines. Sentía que todos los miraban, pero se limitó a dirigirse a Fay. Después de todo, venía a verla a ella en particular.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —le preguntó a bocajarro la chica cuando él se acercó a ella. Estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parecía nerviosa—. Espero que los asientos le hayan gustado.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Son buenísimos! Mi madre nunca ha venido a un partido de quidditch, así que tampoco tiene mucho con lo que compararlo, pero creo que le parecen adecuados—. Vine a decirte que te deseo suerte.

Ella le sonrió. Por primera vez el joven se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba nerviosa por el partido.

—Vale. Gracias, Blaise.

—Tú eres la que me está haciendo el favor más grande la vida —replicó él—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es desearte que te vaya bien en el partido.

—Ya.

—¡Chicos, a prepararse! El partido va a empezar.

—Y esta es mi señal para irme —dijo Blaise, antes de inclinarse hacia Fay y darle un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, una de sus compañeras de equipo la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo.

De vuelta en sus asientos, la señora Zabini saludó a su hijo con una sonrisa brillante. Parecía estar disfrutando de la vista del estadio.

—¿Cómo estaba Fay? ¿Muy nerviosa? —inquirió al ver a su hijo llegar junto a ella.

—No, para nada —respondió él sentándose junto a ella—. Es una profesional, no lo olvides.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —lo interrumpió la voz del anunciador—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo partido de las Flechas de Appleby! Esta tarde, nuestro equipo visitante son los Magpies de Montrose. Denle un cálido aplauso de bienvenida a sus jugadores: ¡Carter, Khan, Smith, McLaggen, James, Kim y… O'Brien!

Los jugadores, vestidos de blanco y negro, atravesaron el aire a toda velocidad. Blaise no pudo evitar una sonrisita burlona al recordar a un Gryffindor muy pesado que, como él, había estado en el Club de las Eminencias del viejo Slughorn.

—Y ahora, aplaudamos a nuestro fabuloso equipo local: ¡Johnson, Peters, Chung, Morris, Dunbar, Archer y… Mallory!

Siete manchas celestes cruzaron el aire del estadio ante los gritos de la multitud. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se dieron la mano y el árbitro dio comienzo al partido lanzando la quaffle al aire. Fay fue la primera en atraparla, lanzándose a los aros de los contrarios a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, una bludger en su dirección la obligó a cambiar su curso y lanzarle la pelota a uno de sus compañeros.

—Dunbar inicia el partido con una jugada determinada, pero no logra convertir. Una lástima para las Flechas, que suelen tener una gran ofensiva.

Pronto, los Magpies se hicieron con la pelota. A pesar de ser un insoportable, McLaggen no era un mal jugador y claramente su entrenador sabía aprovecharlo de la mejor manera. Se desplazaba por todo el campo de juego a gran velocidad y sin dudarlo.

Pero Fay también era buena y no dejó de marcar al chico ni por un momento. Más de una vez le quitó la quaffle y se encargó de hacerle pases a sus compañeros de equipo. Blaise sonrió al verla. Si Potter hubiera sabido que tenía una compañera así de talentosa, la hubiera metido en el equipo de su casa sin dudarlo en ningún momento. Pero claro, los Weasley tenían ocupados todos los espacios libres en Gryffindor.

—Buen tiro de Chung. ¡Diez puntos para nuestras Flechas! ¡Y empate!—exclamó el comentador después de un pase espectacular por parte de Fay, que había permitido que su compañera lanzara directamente a los aros de los Magpies, provocando un grito de emoción en la mitad del estadio.

Fay se acercó a Chung para darle los cinco, antes de volar hacia la quaffle, que estaba en poder de dos cazadores de los Magpies.

—¡Cincuenta a sesenta a favor de los Magpies! —exclamó el comentarista cuando la quaffle atravesó los aros del equipo local.

—¿Cuándo se supone que terminará esto, cariño? —preguntó la señora Zabini a su hijo, que no había despegado su atención de la acción en el aire.

—Cuando uno de los buscadores atrape la snitch, la pelotita dorada que lanzaron al principio del partido, madre —respondió él.

Era primera vez que asistía a un partido de Fay y nunca había contado con que ella fuera tan buena. A veces, en la tierra, la chica parecía torpe y fuera de lugar. En el aire, sobre la escoba, se veía natural. Cuando la pantalla mostraba acercamientos de su rostro, rojo y brillante por el ejercicio, se veía feliz.

Y preciosa. Mucho más que en la cena del otro día. Claramente estaba en su ambiente, más de lo que nunca había estado en Hogwarts o en los lugares en los que Blaise la veía habitualmente.

—Es una chica muy guapa, querido. Aunque nunca pensé que fuera tu tipo —comentó su madre, con un tonito burlón—. Siempre pensé que te iban las chicas más refinadas. Pero Fay parece estupenda y me alegra que te haga feliz.

El asintió sin apartar la vista del juego, justo antes de que Fay se acercara a los aros y lanzara la quaffle al del medio. El guardián de los Magpies intentó detenerla, pero no tuvo éxito y la pelota atravesó el aro velozmente. Zabini saltó en el aire, casi involuntariamente. En el palco de los auspiciadores todos se quedaron mirándolo.

—¡Diez puntos para las Flechas!

—Y parece que has elegido a una chica talentosa —musitó su madre cuando él se sentó junto a ella, ligeramente avergonzado por su exabrupto.

—Muy talentosa —respondió él, ignorando por completo la mirada burlona que su madre le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos.

En ese momento, el buscador de las Flechas se dejó caer en picada desde las alturas. El de los Magpies lo imitó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Unos segundos más tarde, Mallory se alzó sobre el campo de juego con una mano en alto.

—¡Mallory atrapa la snitch! ¡Las flechas ganan con doscientos diez puntos contra sesenta! —gritaba el comentarista, que parecía estar luchando para que su voz fuera escuchada sobre los gritos de la multitud.

La pantalla mostró el rostro de Fay, que estaba haciendo volteretas en el aire para expresar su alegría. La sonrisa en su rostro era más grande de lo que Zabini nunca había visto. Debería sonreír de esa forma más seguido.

* * *

 _Este capítulo iba a terminar con otra escena, pero decidí dejarla para el capítulo final final. Espero que sea una decisión sabia, pero ya me lo dirán ustedes cuando suba el último capítulo (probablemente el martes)._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	3. Verdades

_**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, recuerdo que el Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _¡Y aquí está el final! Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores: Kaoru Black (espero que la petición se acerque a lo que imaginabas) y Samantha Friki Black. También a quienes agregan la historia a su favoritas o leen desde las sombras. Como siempre, es muy agradable escuchar qué piensan de lo que escribo._

 **Adivina quién viene a cenar**

 **III**

 **Verdades**

La señora Zabini había insistido en que debían salir a celebrar y los había llevado a un restaurant en el Callejón Diagon que había sido reseñado favorablemente en una revista de moda. Se había pasado toda la cena alabando a su supuesta nuera y sus habilidades en el deporte. Después de acompañar a su madre a su casa, Blaise había insistido en acompañar a Fay a su departamento.

—¿No quieres pasar? —le preguntó ella cuando llegaron a la puerta—. ¿Una cerveza o algo?

—Vale, ¿por qué no?

Mientras Fay buscaba un par de cervezas en su refrigerador, Blaise se sentó en el suelo frente al pequeño sofá. El departamento era pequeño, no como el que él había comprado en el Callejón Diagon unos meses antes. Su trabajo era bueno y le permitía permitirse cosas que antes no hubiera podido. Por supuesto, podría haberle pedido dinero a su madre, pero eso era irse por el camino fácil. No lo que él quería.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó la joven al volver a la sala, tendiéndole un botellín de cerveza—. ¿Mi sofá tiene un problema? ¿No es lo suficientemente fino para el gran Blaise Zabini?

—No, para nada. Pero a veces prefiero sentarme en el suelo en lugar de en los muebles. —Su amigo aceptó la botella que le ofrecían.

—¿Quién lo diría? —comentó ella sentándose en el suelo junto a él y cruzando las piernas—. Siempre vas tan arreglado que cuesta imaginarte sentándote así, como un niño.

—Mi madre no me permitía subirme a los muebles cuando era pequeño, así que me acostumbré a sentarme en el suelo —confesó él.

Fay dio un sorbo a su botella de cerveza y se acomodó junto a su amigo. Parecía cansada, pero seguía sonriendo. Se lo merecía, después del estupendo partido que había jugado esa tarde.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez todo lo que agradezco por hacer esto por mí? —musitó él, bebiendo un trago de su botella.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Pero nunca está de más escucharlo, si quieres que sea sincera. Tu madre es intensa, por decir lo menos.

—No es necesario que lo digas, soy su hijo.

Los dos se quedaron callados, bebiendo en silencio. Aunque no eran cercanos, siempre se habían sentido cómodos el uno con el otro. No era como si necesitaran llenar el silencio con palabras.

—Blaise —preguntó Fay después de unos momentos de silencio—. Nunca te has preguntado si… ¿si nosotros funcionaríamos?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No sé, es una pregunta. Si acaso… ya sabes.

—Siempre podemos probar —dijo Blaise con una mueca burlona, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla en los labios—. No, lo siento. Nada.

—No, nada —repitió Fay, cogiendo de nuevo su botella de cerveza.

—No perdíamos nada con probar.

—No —coincidió la chica—. Somos amigos.

—Exactamente. Amigos que están intentando engañar a mi madre. Salud por eso —dijo él levantando su botella para que Fay brindara con él—. Porque mi madre nunca se entere de esto.

Fay asintió sin decir nada. Los dos se quedaron callados y Fay apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Quieres hacer otro intento?

—Por mí, vale.

-o-

La mañana de la boda de Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise llegó al departamento de Fay muy temprano. Después de la noche del partido, los dos habían acordado no hablar acerca de lo que había pasado y volver a ser los amigos platónicos que siempre habían sido.

—Pasa, pasa —le dijo Fay al abrir la puerta. Estaba en bata y con el cabello mojado envuelto en una toalla azul—. Lo siento, aún no estoy lista, me quedé dormida esta mañana y tuve problemas con el agua caliente.

—No te preocupes, aún tenemos tiempo —respondió Blaise, dejando su chaqueta sobre una silla—. ¿Te importa si me preparo una taza de té o algo? Estoy famélico.

—No, para nada. Adelante. Mi casa es tu casa —Fay desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación y Blaise entró a la cocina. Mientras hervía una tetera con agua, se fijó en los imanes que adornaban la puerta del refrigerador. Representaban distintos lugares a los que Fay había viajado. Ella siempre decía que era lo mejor de su trabajo: poder conocer distintos lugares. Siempre había querido viajar por el mundo, desde que era muy pequeña.

En una de las puertecillas de la cocina encontró té y azúcar, lo que necesitaba para tomar algo. Con las prisas en la mañana no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier parte, especialmente a una boda. Aunque aparentemente, a Fay eso no parecía importarle demasiado.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —preguntó Fay entrando a la cocina mientras se ponía un arete. Su túnica de gala era rojo vino y de escote pronunciado; de los hombros caía una pequeña capa. El color resaltaba su piel clara y sus ojos azules.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Voy a tomarme eso como que me veo bien —bufó la chica con una mueca de frustración—. Dame dos minutos para ponerme los zapatos y estaré lista para que vayamos.

Blaise asintió y apuntó a la taza que llevaba en la mano con su varita para enfriarla, antes de bebérselo rápidamente. No quería llegar a la boda con el estómago vacío, porque a saber qué tan larga sería la ceremonia y cuándo empezaría la cena. Además, estaba seguro que de les servirían unos platos miserables, como estaba de moda entre las familias de sus amigos. Unas porciones minúsculas que apenas servían para sentir el sabor.

Fay volvió a aparecer en la cocina, poniéndose los zapatos. Se veía guapa, su cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia un lado, enmarcando su rostro de corazón. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a peinarse de esa forma? Debería hacerlo más a menudo, en lugar de llevar el cabello hecho un desastre como acostumbraba.

Pero no se lo dijo. Sería demasiado raro.

—¿Vamos? La ceremonia empezará pronto y quiero llegar temprano —preguntó, en lugar decirle nada respecto a su atuendo.

—Por supuesto.

-o-

Al llegar al lugar de la boda —la mansión de los Higgs, una casa ancestral en el condado de York—, Fay se aferró del brazo de Blaise. Parecía nerviosa, aunque él estaba seguro de que no había nada que temer.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tus amigos… ¿qué van a decir de mí?

—Nada, ¿qué van a decir? Eres una chica simpática y divertida. Les vas a caer bien —dijo él sonriéndole para darle aliento—. Y si te asusta porque sean de Slytherin, no deberías. Te juro que no hacemos sacrificios de vírgenes ni nada por el estilo. Al menos no en las bodas.

—Gracioso.

—Lo sé. Si no me dedicara a las leyes, no dudaría en trabajar en la comedia. Seguro que sería un éxito.

—Seguro —se burló ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él le ofreció su brazo, indicándole que se acercaran a las puertas de la casa, que eran magníficas. Los Higgs no eran de los Sagrados Veintiocho, pero en las últimas generaciones se habían enriquecido particularmente con sus negocios, con lo que las familias tradicionales los habían aceptado sin reservas —por supuesto, que pudieran acreditar sangre pura por varias generaciones había ayudado— y los habían incorporado a sus filas.

—Buenas tardes, señor… —dijo el hombre que les abrió la pesada puerta de madera.

—Zabini. Y señorita Dunbar —respondió Blaise, para que el hombre buscara sus nombres en una lista escrita en un pergamino.

—Perfecto, están en la mesa seis. Que disfruten de la ceremonia.

En el jardín de la mansión, los Higgs habían dispuesto una enorme carpa con decoraciones doradas para la ocasión. En el interior, la tela azul estaba decorada con estrellas, que le daba el aspecto del cielo nocturno. Fay miraba con admiración todo el lujo a su alrededor, incluyendo a los invitados con sus mejores túnicas de gala.

—Zabini —Draco Malfoy se acercó a ellos, acompañado de Astoria, su mujer—. Había escuchado que estabas saliendo con Dunbar, pero creía que era uno de los rumores que la gente inventa cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

—Ya ves que no, soy el afortunado que puede lucir a la estrella de las Flechas —respondió Zabini—. Astoria, te ves encantadora.

—Gracias, adulador. Fay, ¿no? —dijo la señora Malfoy mirando a la acompañante de su amigo—. Qué bonita túnica. ¿No es de la tienda de la señora Zabini, verdad?

—No. La hizo una amiga que trabaja en Madame Malkin's.

—Curioso, siempre me pareció que esa tienda era terriblemente anticuada. Esta túnica es preciosa.

—Gracias.

Blaise vio que su amiga no parecía muy cómoda y cambió el tema de conversación. Astoria tenía un puesto en una editorial y le preguntó acerca de un autor con el que acababan de firmar un contrato, en el que él había participado como representante.

—Sí, nos ha ido bien. Contratamos a una diseñadora nueva, una chica Vane. Creo que estaba en mi año, pero en Gryffindor.

—¿Romilda Vane? —inquirió Fay, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

—Sí, eso mismo. Sabe lo que hace, al menos. La portada del libro de Jackson es maravillosa —dijo Astoria sonriendo—. ¿La conoces?

—No mucho, la verdad.

—Fay, deberíamos ir a saludar a mi madre —comentó Blaise, tomando el brazo de la chica—. Malfoys, nos veremos más tarde, supongo.

Arrastró a Fay entre las personas, saludando a todos con un gesto de cabeza. La joven a su lado comentó que no conocía a nadie, lo que no era sorpresivo en lo absoluto. La señora Zabini estaba al centro de un grupo de mujeres de su edad, riendo y hablando entre ellas.

—Madre, ¿cómo estás? —dijo Blaise acercándose a la mujer y dándole dos besos en las mejillas—. Fay y yo acabamos de llegar.

—Qué guapa te ves, cariño —comentó la mujer al verla, extendiendo las manos para coger las de su nuera—. Esa túnica es encantadora.

—Gracias, señora Zabini.

—¿Pueden creer que mi hijo consiguió una chica así de guapa. ¡Y además es una gran jugadora de quidditch! —exclamó la mujer con orgullo, antes de lanzarse en una serie de alabanzas acerca de la joven. Blaise y Fay se miraron de reojo.

—Bueno, madre, creo que vi a Theodore por ahí. Voy a ver si logro sacarle una palabra —bromeó Blaise, cogiendo a Fay del brazo, antes de llevársela de ahí.

—De verdad, es terrible… ¡no conozco a nadie! —musitó la joven—. Al menos Theodore está con Lisa, ¿no?

—Eso creo. Y me parece que Tracey viene con Finnigan, así que ahí tendrás a otro amigo.

—Maravilloso.

Apenas saludaron a la pareja, el hombre que iba a oficiar la ceremonia pidió que todos se sentaran. La boda siguió todas las bases de las bodas tradicionales mágicas y Blaise sólo pudo pensar que nunca se hubiera imaginado que la gigantona de Bulstrode fuera a verse tan bien en traje de novia. Siempre había sido feúcha.

—Permítanme presentarles, por primera vez, al señor y la señora Higgs —anunció el hombrecillo, mientras la pareja se besaba ante los aplausos del público.

Para suerte de Blaise, que la empezaba a tener hambre, la cena no se hizo esperar. Compartían mesa con Draco y Astoria y Theo y Lisa, además de algunas parejas con las que Blaise nunca había hablado. Pero Fay parecía estar pasándolo bien. Finnigan se había mostrado sorprendido al encontrarse con su compañera de casa ahí.

—Blaise, cariño —su madre se acercó a la mesa justo cuando estaban —. Tengo que hablar contigo. En privado, si es posible.

El joven miró a la mujer con una mueca y se levantó de la mesa. Su madre lo guió hasta un lugar alejado del resto de la recepción antes de empezar a hablar.

—Sabes, la señora Macmillan me acaba de decir que le sorprendía mucho encontrarte con Fay aquí, porque estaba bajo la convicción de que estabas saliendo con su sobrina Aurora… ¡hace dos meses!

—¿Ah, sí? Se habrá confundido.

—Blaise, no soy estúpida. ¿Cómo puede ser que de un día para otro aparezcas diciéndome que tienes novia? Llevabas meses diciéndome que no había mujeres en tu vida y de repente, aparece Fay.

—Madre, no es el momento para discutir estas cosas.

—Blaise, ¿acaso eran tan difícil decirme la verdad?

—Tú no me lo estabas poniendo fácil, si tengo que ser sincera —bufó él—. Llevas años insistiendo, y ese ultimátum fue completamente inapropiado.

—Sólo quiero verte feliz, querido.

—¿Y acaso me ves infeliz? No siempre tienes que entrometerte en todo —espetó él—. Yo puedo solucionar mis problemas solo. Ya no soy un niño.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero soy tu madre. Siempre lo seré.

—Lo que sea. No es el momento para discutirlo.

Sin dejar que su madre replicara, volvió a la mesa. Fay lo miró inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada. Justo en ese momento, el maestro de ceremonias pidió a los invitados que se dirigieran a la pista de baile, donde los novios empezarían a bailar el vals tradicional.

—Bulstrode se ve preciosa —comentó Fay, que parecía tan sorprendida como los demás por eso. La joven sonreía a su flamante marido y parecía estar en las nubes.

—Cierto. ¿No quieres bailar? —le ofreció Blaise cundo otras parejas se unieron al baile. La joven pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero aceptó la mano que él le tendía y lo siguió a la pista de baile.

Blaise le rodeó la cintura con una mano, cogiéndole la mano mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Mi madre lo sabe —dijo él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que lo nuestro es una mentira.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—Que esto se acabó. Podemos volver a ser amigos que nunca han pensado en el otro como algo más. Volver a ser platónicos.

El rostro de Fay se oscureció notablemente.

—Blaise… —musitó sin dejar de bailar—. Yo… Creo que no fue tan platónico para mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Cuando nos besamos esa noche dijiste que no habías sentido nada, Fay.

—No. Tú lo dijiste. Yo… te seguí la corriente. —Ella apartó la mirada—. No importa, es una tontería.

Blaise la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso ella siempre había sentido algo por él? ¿O sólo había comenzado cuando habían empezado a salir de mentira?

—Creo que quiero irme a casa —dijo ella cuando la música terminó—. No me siento bien.

—Te acompaño.

—No, déjalo. Diviértete. Seguro que hay alguna dama de honor deprimida por su soltería —bufó ella alejándose de él—. Hasta pronto —añadió mientras salía de la carpa a paso rápido.

Antes de que Blaise pudiera detenerla, la chica desapareció de su vista. Se apartó rápidamente de la pista, con un mohín. Mujeres, ¿quién las entendía? Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la barra y pedir un whisky doble. Justo lo necesario para olvidarse de esa situación tan estúpida.

Pidió el whisky sin hielo ni soda y se apoyó en una mesa para beberlo en paz.

—Blaise, ¿qué acaba de pasar con Fay?

—Madre —masculló él con una mueca—, te dije que no te metieras en asuntos que no son tuyos.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que tu felicidad es asunto mío —declaró su madre, con el mejor tono de mujer de clase alta que pudo convocar—. Y sé que si no sigues a esa chica, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

—¿Segura de que no lo dices porque quieres nietos, madre?

—Ahórrate el cinismo, Blaise, querido.

-o-

Se detuvo delante de la puerta, sin saber qué decir. Conociendo a Fay, era tan probable que lo mandara a la mierda como que lo dejara pasar. Pero, aunque le doliera, su madre tenía parte de razón. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esa noche en el departamento de Fay sí que había sentido algo. A saber por qué. A lo mejor era porque no había querido arruinar la única amistad que había durado años y que no había cagado.

Aunque ahora estaba seguro de que nada de lo que hiciera iba a empeorar su relación con Fay, que seguramente estaba furiosa con él. Y con razón.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

—Fay, soy yo —exclamó, después de que no le abrieran por unos momentos—. Ábreme, por el amor de Merlín.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Fay en pijama. Al verlo ahí, la joven alzó una ceja escéptica. Se había quitado el maquillaje de la boda, pero a Blaise le pareció que incluso se veía más guapa que antes. Su madre tenía razón, estaba enamorado de ella. Y no sabía en qué momento había pasado.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó bruscamente.

—Yo también mentí esa noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por no arruinar nuestra amistad o alguna tontería así. O porque simplemente soy idiota, tú decides.

—Todas las anteriores —replicó Fay, antes de besarlo.

 **FIN**

 _Final de comedia romántica, por supuesto. Para una farsa así, es el único final posible. Por otra parte, ¿cuándo creen que la señora Zabini se dio cuenta de que su hijo le estaba mintiendo? Habiéndose casado siete veces (en mi headcanon, después del séptimo se aburrió de las bodas y siguió por su cuenta, que le salía más cómodo). Por lo demás, seguro que Blaise no es tan buen actor como quiere aparentar.  
_

 _En fin, colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Esperemos que pronto pueda contarles otro._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
